The 1 percent - Kyman
by Laurenluvsu03
Summary: Kyle comes to a realization about Eric that he never thought possible.


**Kyle Broflovski**

"Goddamnit Kyle!" Eric Cartman yells from across the room at me, "Why the hell are you studying on a FRIDAY!?"

I sigh, "Because I have something called _aspirations, _fatass. Something you wouldn't know anything about."

"You don't need aspirations! You're a Jew; you've already gotten everything handed to you!"

"Just shut up so I can finish this!"

He rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen, most likely raiding it of junk food again, and I continue to practice Algebraic formulas in my notebook. He comes back after a few minutes with, as I suspected, most of the contents of my pantry in his arms. He sets them down on the coffee table, picks up the remote and flips the TV on. Then, he plops himself on the couch next to me.

"Do you mind?" I'm trying to concentrate!"

"And you honestly think I give a rat's ass? You and your Japanese kid studying skills can suck my balls," he says flatly as he stuffs snacky s'mores into his mouth.

"Why are you here again?"

"Stan's busy screwin' his stupid girlfriend, and Kenny's so poor he doesn't have snacks – just beer."

I sigh, "Well, if you're going to eat all my food, the very least you could do is shut up and go watch TV in another room or something."

"By myself? That's no fun."

"Ugh!" I throw my math book on the ground, "Screw it! It's impossible to concentrate with you around!"

He smiles slyly and raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

I narrow my eyes at him, and he turns back to the TV and starts flipping through channels, still smiling.

". . . Kay," I say awkwardly. I hate to say it, but I've found it a little uncomfortable to be around Cartman ever since he came out two months ago. I mean, deep down I always kind of knew, but him acknowledging it just feels . . . weird to me. I really don't know why though, I truly respect homosexuality, it's just – him. I don't know.

I lean over and snatch the bag of cheesy poofs off of the coffee table. "What're you doing?!" he says like I'm murdering someone.

"I'm eating the Cheesy poofs that MY mother bought for ME."

"Goddamnit, Kyle, I wanted those!"

"Well too fucking bad."

His face turns red in anger and he starts ranting some kind of anti-sematic bullcrap that I'm not in the mood for.

I get off the couch, pick up my math book, and walk up the stairs to my bedroom. I plug my phone into my stereo system and start blaring my favorite classic rock playlist. Then, I flop onto my bed and go back to studying – in peace_. Why do I still put up with him?_ I wonder as I stare at a blank notebook page. He's the most annoying, manipulative, self-centered piece of shit, but somehow I've never ceased to be his – um, friend. Like we're bound together by some unseen force.

_But why_?

I'm overthinking things again, I decide quickly, shoving Eric Cartman out of my mind. I instead drown my brain in the lyrics floating through the room

_"I love him so much_

_It just turns to hate_

_I fake it so real I am beyond fake_

_And someday you will ache like I ache"_

Those lyrics trigger something deep inside me, and I get a weird feeling in my stomach. Something I've felt before. Something I can't quite put my finger on . . .

And then I get it.

_Oh my God. . ._

**Eric Cartman**

_You have to tell him, _I think asI stare blankly at "Terrance and Phillip."

_No. He won't react well._

_ Who cares? You know damn well you can't go on like this forever._

_I'm just going to get hurt._

_You don't know that._

_I'm 99.9% sure._

_But what about that .1%, huh? Would you rather continue not knowing?_

I take a deep breath and run a shaky hand through my hair, more terrified than I ever remember being in my life. _Maybe it is worth a shot._

_You have to tell him, Eric._

_I know._

I go to the kitchen sink and splash my face with water to try and calm my nerves. I doesn't work, but at least now I know what I have to do.

I walk very slowly up the stairs, stop at Kyle's door, and knock. Instead of a simple 'come in,' he opens the door for me, his green eyes wide in what seems like shock. Or fear.

"H-hey Cartman," he says breathlessly.

"Hey." We awkwardly stand there, looking at everything but each other, until I feel like I'm about to explode.

I can't take it anymore, I throw my arms around him and pull him close to me, nestling my face in his long, curly red hair. He stiffens at first, slightly relaxes, and then hugs me just as tightly. I pull away and put my hands on each side of his face. His eyes are still wide.

"Kyle . . ." I start reluctantly, "I know I always give you a hard time, and I've kinda made you hate me . . . but I've been in love with you ever since I can remember. I just – I needed you to know that."

"Y-you . . . love me?" he whispers

"Always have, Always will."

"This is crazy, but I – um, I think I love you too, Eric." I'm barely able to register his words because I'm so lost in his eyes. Burning emeralds is the best way to describe them, so otherworldly beautiful. I softly touch his lips with my thumb and the next thing I know he's pulling me into a kiss so passionate it takes my breath away.


End file.
